In Fond Rememberance
by Doll Girl
Summary: Tribute to Russell Johnson and the other lost castaways. Set years after the movies. The Professor is alone and he thinks over the friends he's lost over the years.


Disclaimer: Don't own them

Roy sighed tiredly as lay on his own bed in his own hut. It had been years since the resort opened and they had not only been eventful but sometimes heartbreaking. The Professor shut his eyes as his mind went back to the friends he had lost.

The first one to go had been Mr. Howell. After the Harlem Globetrotters had left he had informed them that he had gone to see a doctor while on the mainland and discovered he had Parkinson's Disease. The last years of his life he stayed on the island. Mrs Howell and Thurston Howell IV stayed by his side with the other castaways. When he finally passed away he was flown to the Howell family mausoleum where he was finally put to rest.

His wife, Lovey Howell, died only six months later due to cancer but the castaways were convinced that it was a broken heart. She was flown back to rest beside her husband.

That night Gilligan had woken up from a dream. He said that he had seen them dancing in Heaven. Not even Roy could hide the smile behind their tears. Their son had looked at Gilligan and nodded thanking him for the mental image he would now always have of his beloved parents.

Years later Skipper developed cancer as well and Gilligan had been by his side constantly. As the old captain's body finally gave out he and the girls had watched as his final moments were heartwrenching. The Skipper had raised a hand and cupped the first mate's cheek. Gilligan's hand had risen and held it. The two locked eyes and Skipper told him how much he meant to him. Words of love flew out of him and it had been something GIlligan had needed to hear. The boy leaned over and hugged him returning those heartfelt sentiments.

Two things signalled Skipper's death: the heart monitor and Gilligan's heartbroken cries. He had been cremated and his ashes spread over the sea he had loved so much. His hat was placed in a case on display in the lobby with a plaque detailing his life.

The thought of Gilligan made him sigh. Honestly he always thought that he'd go before Gilligan did. He was older after all. It hadn't worked out that way.

Gilligan's heart gave out on him. The day before he had been discovered dead he had seemed distracted...well more distracted than usual and that had worried him and the girls. He had just not seemed like himself.

Roy had tried talking to him and felt a sense of dread. Gilligan looked at him and he just seemed tired. It had been then that he realized how much weight the younger man had lost and wondered if they should have just taken him to a hospital then and there. They spent the day remembering their friends and adventures. They even picked on each other a little bit.

That night Gilligan did his "Island Storytime" with the kids and families that had come. Roy, Mary Ann, and Ginger sat in and listened smiling softly at the off the wall tale he was spinning about the island's magic and how it had taught them valuable lessons about family, love, forgiveness, and trust.

Off the wall to the guests...not so much for the remaining castaways since it was all true.

The next morning when Gilligan hadn't shown up for breakfast Roy had gone to check on him. One touch to the cold skin told him that his friend...his brother...was dead. For a long moment he had been too overcome with grief to do anything. It was then that he saw the peaceful expression and the heaviness lifted somewhat. He left and informed the girls. Together they grieved.

A storm hit later that same day as if the island itself was in mourning. Grey clouds didn't leave for days. The body was cremated and Gilligan's ashes joined the Skipper's in the sea. His white hat was on display right next to his captain's.

Thurston Howell IV had decided to name the island itself "Gilligan's Isle" in his honor since he had learned how much of an impact on all of the castaways he had made.

The Professor opened his eyes and looked around the hut he had called home for so long. His mind flashed through his fondest memories and he felt a smile spread across his aged features.

"I have lived a good life," he said quietly. He felt tears in his eyes as he felt an overwhelming tiredness. "I have lived a good life full of adventure and amazing people."

A gentle breeze blew through the window and he shut his eyes again. He felt an overwhelming sense of peace as his body relaxed.

He smiled a little. "Who is it? Who's here?"

A flash of red and a familiar dimpled grin flashed in his mind. Gilligan held his hand out. "Ready to go home Professor?"

Roy smiled as he reached up and grasped his hand. A gentle tug and he felt weightless. He turned around seeing himself lying still on his bed.

Gilligan put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Professor. The others are waiting. Ginger and Mary Ann will be fine. They'll cry but they have each other to lean on."

He turned to the first maet and only then did he notice the youth that had been returned to him. He looked at himself and realized that he too was now as old as he had been when he had first been shipwrecked...clothes and all! He looked back at Gilligan and the boy only smiled.

Roy returned the smile and they left the hut. He chuckled as Gilligan broke into a run and he followed him before there was a flash of light and he found himself at their camp. He was greeted warmly by the Howells and Skipper. The island, now without the dangers it had once had, was the peaceful paradise it was meant to be.

This was Heaven.

The Professor was buried on the island amidst the flora and fauna he had loved so much. All of his research was compiled into a book that was sold worldwide.

Ginger and Mary Ann continue to live and prosper there. They kept the stories and their friends alive writing their own book and combining it with GIlligan's diary.

That book became the inspiration for a television show.


End file.
